Social media may be described as an electronic means of communicating or sharing of information and ideas over a network (e.g., the internet) or means of interactions among people in virtual, on-line communities to create, share, and exchange information and ideas. A post may be described as a message submitted in the context of social media (e.g., submitted to a social discussion service).
With so many users leveraging social media, many posts may be made regarding the same topic. Thus, there is redundancy of these posts, which leads to users being inundated with similar posts.